Jezebel Jo
Full Name: ' Jezebel Jo, born Jezebel Emiliana Luciana Alvarez *'Gender: Female *'Age:' 27 *'Height:' 5 foot 9, 6 feet in her heels *'Theme Song:' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EtTK5Bddzf8 Cherry Poppin' Daddies - Brown Derby Jump *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P2iWs60AKdQ Royal Crown Revue - Hey Pachuco *http://listen.grooveshark.com/#/playlist/Jezebel+Jo/43812272?src=5 Playlist *'Occupation:' Boss of Fever *'Faction: ' Funk Mafia History Jezebel’s early childhood was remarkably uneventful, though her father was hard at work preparing for his recruitment into a particularly special experiment. In X079, when Step City was officially opened to the public, the man was sent in to work as a scientist. However, he could not bear to leave his family behind; his wife was invited to ‘participate’ (she had no idea what the experiment would entail), most of their children were relegated to other family members, though the youngest, Jez, was brought along with her parents. Her father kept her within the research tower. By age eleven, when the official experiments began, Jezebel was sent to live with her mother in the purple district. She responded to the testing frequencies right away, soon finding a talent and passion for dance she had not yet experienced in her young life. Then V-Day rolled around--the event had Mrs. Alvarez bedridden for weeks, but Jez was up on her feet in no time, unable to stop herself from dancing out her passions. Mr. Alvarez was not nearly so effected by the Vibe as his wife and child; when the small group of scientists attempted to restore order to the city by shutting parts of it down, he was among them. Stopped by Cornell and Dorian, he became something of a disgrace; he returned to his wife in the purple district, though Jez would have nothing to do with him. This is about the time when she officially changed her name to Jezebel Jo. The creation of the Funk Mafia became something foreboding in the Alvarez household; Mrs. Alvarez begged Jez not to get involved in the impending conflict, especially when the Mafia became more oppressive and the UG developed in order to combat it. In response, the young girl ran off to join the gang she’d admired, hoping to make something of herself. After years of commitment to the cause and advancing through the ranks, Jezebel became a Boss a year before the X099 Dance-Off. She became instrumental to the conflict and kept many in her group alive, even being reluctant to retreat when the ceasefire was called. These days she rules Fever, ready to rise up at the call of Don Bonita. Personality Ambitious, snarky and headstrong, Jez is the sort of person to not take nonsense from anyone. Seen as vindictive by her enemies and overbearing by her subordinates, she demonstrates her care for people in an odd way; she pushes them to become the best they can be, not especially giving pause to any faltering along the trip. Her tough love approach has produced some of the best dancers in the Mafia, securing her position as a Boss. She’s grown quite comfortable with the lifestyle this affords her, and will fight tooth and nail to make sure she doesn’t lose it. Dance \ Vibe style http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rf55gHK48VQ&feature=related Rockabilly http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I6E9KfcekVQ&feature=related Ska Vibe Style: Jezebel's style is definitely retro. Depending on her speed and tempo, she can manipulate time. Think of it like something out of Prince of Persia--she can back it up, slow it down, speed it up, or just stop things entirely. This can mean anything from rewinding the destruction of a building to stopping an enemy dancer in their tracks. Miscellaneous Information Likes: Success, eccentric objects and prints, long baths, older men Dislikes: Sloppiness, sappiness, being disrespected, powerful smells (she has a sensitive nose) Category:Characters Category:Funk Mafia